Their Relation?
by Kanra Cozart
Summary: "Sst.. jangan berisik! Nanti mereka dengar!"  Lambo langsung diam ketika mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan milik Gokudera. Dan kemudian Gokudera kembali fokus, menyipitkan matanya, terlihat seperti sedang mengamati sesuatu yang ada di balik dinding.


**Disclaimer: **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Their Relation? © Rukiskye Lukita**

**Warning: tyl!, OOC, AU, age-bending, gaje, aneh, lebay, time-line ancur dan ngarang, dll**

**Pair: K. Hibari x Lal Mirch**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**A/N: tadaa! Saya datang dengan fic HibaLal saya! xD., Sebenernya ini fic jadinya pasti bakalan abal banget deh. Huah! Saya bingung mau mencantumkan Gokudera sebagai main chara disini atau nggak, alasannya? Nanti juga readers tau. Hm, Saya gak tau readers suka apa nggak. Yang jelas, saya cuma lagi pengen publish fic. Enjoy n No Flame! :D**

* * *

><p>"Sst.. jangan berisik! Nanti mereka dengar!"<p>

Lambo langsung diam ketika mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan milik Gokudera. Dan kemudian Gokudera kembali fokus, menyipitkan matanya, terlihat seperti sedang mengamati sesuatu yang ada di balik dinding. Pria berusia 25 tahun itu tetap mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka disana. Tak peduli pada lelaki berusia 15 tahun yang mulutnya tengah ia bekap sekarang.

"Sebenarnya kau—ukh.." Lambo berusaha angkat bicara ketika merasakan bekapan tangan Gokudera agak melonggar.

"Sstt! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mengawasi sesuatu? Bisakah kau diam?" jawab Gokudera gemas. Tentunya sambil berbisik.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi mengawasi apa?" kata Lambo yang sudah terbebas dari Gokudera.

Gokudera tak menjawab kali ini. Ia benar-benar sedang fokus rupanya. Dan Lambo pun memilih untuk diam. Toh, ia bisa menanyakan hal ini lain kali.

Sungguh, Gokudera benar-benar terlihat seperti mata-mata amatiran sekarang. Tentu saja ini membuat Lambo ikut penasaran. Lelaki berambut hitam itu kini malah ikut mengintip sesuatu dibalik pintu itu.

"Hibari?" gumam Lambo pelan ketika melihat seseorang yanag ada di dalam ruangan itu, "Kau mau mengintip Hibari?"

"Apa? Yang benar saja! Kau tidak lihat orang lain yang sedang bersamanya disana, hah?" ujar Gokudera tanpa memandang Lambo. Lambo pun kembali mengintip ke dalam dan mendapati seseorang lain disana.

"Lal Mirch? Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka, eh?"

"Ck. Nanti akan kujelaskan."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Lambo bersikeras.

"Akh! Baiklah," Gokudera akhirnya mengalah dan diam sebentar, "Kurasa mereka sedang dekat,"

"Mereka? Hibari dan Lal?" tanya Lambo yang tidak menyadari kalau sudah ada urat yang menyembul di dahi Gokudera.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" ujar Gokudera tak sabar. Lambo hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali mengintip.

"Suara apa itu?" gumam Lal sambil menatap Hibari yang tengah duduk bersantai melipat kaki di atas meja kerjanya. Lal merasa seperti mendengar sesuatu, atau.. seseorang dari balik pintu itu.

"Entahlah," jawab Hibari acuh tak acuh, seperti biasa.

Lal hanya menghembuskan napas perlahan sambil lanjut merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja kerja Hibari. Sementara itu sang pemilik ruangan, Hibari, malah memejamkan matanya dan memasang_ headset_ di salah satu daun telinganya. Hibari tak ingin ambil pusing mengenai kasus sepele itu.

"Pekerjaanmu masih banyak, Hibari." Lal bicara memecah keheningan disana.

"Aku tahu. Tenang saja." Sahut Hibari ringan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Dasar tukang menggampangkan,"

Tangan putih Lal kini telah selesai merapikan kertas-kertas pekerjaan Hibari dan sudah ia masukkan ke dalam map-map di rak buku di sudut ruangan. Sesaat ia memandang pria Jepang yang sepertinya sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang baik itu. Tanpa disadari, wanita cantik itu tersenyum. Ah! Kapan, ya, terakhir kalinya ia tersenyum seperti ini? Entahlah. Lal memang jarang sekali tersenyum dihadapan banyak orang, dan ia pikir, tak ada satupun yang peduli.

Lal berpikir untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membiarkan Hibari beristirahat disana. Lal tahu betul, pekerjaan Hibari sebagai pemimpin The Foundation membuat pria itu nyaris tak punya waktu untuk kehidupannya sendiri.

"Mau kemana?" Hibari bersuara ketika Lal hendak beranjak.

"Ke suatu tempat agar tidak mengganggu acara istirahatmu," jawab Lal ringan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Disini saja. Kau sama sekali tak mengganggu," Hibari berkata lagi. Ia membuka matanya adan melihat ke arah Lal dengan lensa mata biru-kelabu miliknya.

Lal tidak bersuara. Ia hanya berjalan dan menarik kursi di sudut ruangan menuju meja kerja Hibari dan meletakkannya di samping Hibari kemudian duduk disana.

Malam harinya Gokudera dan Lambo berencana melaksanakan 'kongres' dengan teman-teman lainnya yang ada di markas itu. Sebenarnya mungkin ini memang rencana Gokudera sendiri, namun Lambo dipaksa ikut terlibat karena tadi ia juga mengintip.

Tapi, mungkin Gokudera harus mengurungkan niatnya. Malam ini seluruh anggota Vongola sedang 'sibuk' dengan kegitan masing-masing diluar markas. Sebut saja Tsuna yang harus mengurusi berbagai keperluan Vongola bersama Reborn dan Yamamoto, Ryohei yang masih belum pulang karena suatu urusannya diluar sana. Mukuro? Jangan ditanya. Dia adalah orang tersibuk yang hanya akan kembali ke markas seminggu sekali, tentunya Chrome juga bersamanya. Bagaimana dengan para wanita (terkecuali Lal) disini? Ayolah, mereka tengah pergi ke kota untuk berbelanja karena ini akhir pekan. Dan tolong jangan sebut Dino dan beberapa pengawalnya yang tengah bermain kartu di ruang paling atas.

Intinya adalah, markas Vongola cukup lengang malam ini. Gokudera tak tahu, ia masih bimbang mau memberi tahu soal kedekatan Hibari dan Lal kepada anggota lain atau tidak. Masalahnya, ia tak mau dicap sebagai pembuat sekaligus penyebar gosip. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Ia melirik ke arah Lambo yang tengah asyik bermain video game di ruang TV. _Dasar remaja labil_, gerutunya dalam hati, menjadikan Lambo sebagai objek kejengkelannya. Ia mengatakannya seakan-akan ia tak pernah menjadi remaja dulu.

"Hayato,"

Gokudera tersadar dan menoleh ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, "Kyouya? Ada apa?"

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Jagalah markas, karena hanya tinggal kau dan Lambo disini." Kata Hibari yang rupanya sudah berpenampilan cukup rapi dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya dilipat hingga se bawah siku, celana panjang hitam dan dasi hitamnya, penampilan Hibari yang biasa.

"Ah? Eh, baiklah. Kau bersenang-senanglah sana, Kyouya." Jawab Gokudera, memperhatikan Hibari yang tengah merapikan dasi yang dikenakannya sendiri.

Kemudian Hibari beranjak dari sana dan menghilang dari pandangan Gokudera. Gokudera hanya memasang ekspresi acuh tak acuh. Dan lalu yang didengar Gokudera hanyalah suara pintu utama markas yang terbuka, kemudian tertutup lagi. Ia kembali melihat ke arah Lambo yang sepertinya sudah naik satu level di game-nya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu..

_Apa kata Kyouya tadi?_ Hanya tinggal dirinya dan Lambo? Dino dan pengawalnya jelas tidak dihitung oleh Hibari karena Hibari menganggapnya tak berguna. Dan Lal? Bukankah tadi Lal juga ada di dalam markas? _Hey, kemana perginya Lal?_

Ah! Mungkinkah mereka.. pergi keluar bersama? Berdua?

Gokudera buru-buru berlari ke pintu utama markas, berharap bisa menangkap basah Hibari dan Lal yang hendak pergi keluar berdua. Namun, yang ia dapati disana hanyalah pintu yang tertutup. Sudah jelas, Hibari memang sudah keluar sejak beberapa detik lalu. Gokudera memutuskan untuk keluar juga.

Dan, tak ada siapa pun di luar. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tetap tak ada siapapun. _Cepat sekali mereka_, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Hibari pada Lal yang tengah berjalan disampingnya.

"Kemana saja. Asalkan tidak ke tempat yang bukan-bukan." Tukas Lal cepat. Wanita berusia 24 tahun itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya karena kedinginan.

Ya, benar. Mereka memang tengah pergi keluar berdua. Berjalan-jalan malam menyusuri jalanan kota Namimori yang ramai. Mereka berbaur bersama para pejalan kaki lainnya di sekitar area pusat perbelanjaan Namimori malam itu. Berusaha mencari hiburan untuk diri mereka masing-masing.

"Ck," kata Hibari sambil mengecek ponselnya sebentar. Rupanya ada 1 panggilan tak terjawab, Gokudera.

"Ada apa, Hibari?" tanya Lal.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya herbivore bodoh."

"Hey, kau mau duduk disitu? Aku malas jalan terus," ujar Lal tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang kosong yang ada di depan sebuah kedai kopi yang cukup populer di kota itu.

Hibari hanya mengangguk pertanda ia menanggapi. Dengan sabar ia mengikuti Lal yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju kursi itu. Sebenarnya ia sangat lelah hari ini. Setelah siang tadi sempat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya bersama Lal, ia mendapat telepon dari orang yang ingin meminta The Foundation untuk melakukan pekerjaan. Mau tak mau ia harus berpisah dengan istirahatnya dan kembali bekerja hingga pukul 8 malam tadi. Belum lagi setelah itu Lal mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan keluar, jelas ia tak bisa menolak.

Sebenarnya Lal tahu betul Hibari sangat lelah hari ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Jika terus berada di markas, mereka tak punya waktu untuk berdua karena ada anggota Vongola yang lain.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di kursi tersebut dan memesan minuman coklat panas dari kedai itu untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Lal pada Hibari yang kini memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di kursi. Lal memperhatikan Hibari yang tidak menggunakan jaket atau mantel untuk melapisi kemejanya.

Hibari menggeleng, "Tidak terlalu,"

"Kau yakin?" Lal berusaha meyakinkan. Kalaupun Hibari kedinginan, setidaknya ia bisa meminjamkan syalnya.

"Lal Mirch, apa wajahku tampak tak bisa meyakinkanmu?" Hibari berkata seraya menoleh dan memandang Lal. Lal menatapnya balik dan tersenyum geli.

"Tidak." kata Lal sambil menahan tawanya ketika ia melihat asap tipis muncul ketika Hibari menghembuskan napasnya.

Sedetik kemudian coklat panas pesanan mereka datang. Hibari sudah menenggak separuh isi mug-nya, sementara mug yang dipegang Lal masih utuh isinya. Hening menguasai mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Hm, Hibari, ka—.." kata-kata Lal terhenti ketika ia merasakan bahu kanannya terasa berat.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hibari tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Saat itu Lal seakan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Jantungnya berdetak tak keruan. Ia bisa merasakan napas Hibari yang dingin. Ia juga berusaha untuk mengurangi gerakannya agar tak mengganggu Hibari.

"Tolong biarkan aku begini. Sebentar saja. Aku lelah sekali." Hibari berkata lemah dan pelan dengan suara parau-nya.

Gokudera menguap beberapa kali pagi itu. Semalam ia tidur cukup larut karena ada film bagus yang ditayangkan di TV. Minggu pagi ini adalah gilirannya untuk membersihkan ruang rapat Vongola di lantai 3. Ia berjalan menuju lift dan dengan enggan ia ke lantai 3.

Lensa hijau mata Gokudera mengisyaratkan ekspresi heran. Matanya agak disipitkan. Ia heran melihat beberapa anggota Vongola yang lain tengah mengerubungi meja besar di ruang rapat pagi ini.

"A—ada apa ini?" tanya Gokudera.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, coba kau lihat itu," jawab sang boss Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada sambil menunjuk layar sebuah laptop yang tergeletak di atas meja rapat.

"Hm.. Akh?" Gokudera terlonjak.

Sungguh. Gokudera benar-benar terkejut dan tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Di layar laptop itu terdapat sepasang pria dan wanita yang ia yakin ia kenal. Terlihat seperti Hibari dan Lal Mirch. Ya, itu memang mereka. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti mereka.

Di foto itu, Hibari terlihat sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Lal. Foto itu diambil dari belakang, jadi kemungkinan besar Hibari dan Lal tidak tahu menahu mengenai hal ini.

Para anggota Vongola lainnya jadi tahu akan hubungan mereka, sudah jelas, bukan? Gokudera merasa sedikit lega mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah tukang gosip. Akhirnya para anggota Vongola itu pun memutuskan untuk diam mengenai hal ini. Hey, masalah hati dan perasaan juga merupakan privasi seseorang, bukan?

Tapi, jelas, Gokudera tak dapat menyangkal satu kenyataan lain bahwa dirinya sendiri juga bingung. Bingung? Ya, ia tak tahu siapa yang mengambil foto ini. Ini kebetulan sekali, kan? Pastilah ada seseorang lain yang juga penasaran dengan hubungan Hibari dan Lal selain dirinya di markas ini.

**OWARI**

**A/N: huah! Selesai dalam selang waktu 5 jam! Dihitung makan, belajar, dan istirahat sebentar, hehehe. Tuh, kan, jadinya abal! Haaa! *guling-gulingan di lantai kamar*. Bener-bener deh ini fanfic. Saya udah mati ide di akhir-akhir fic ini. Kata-kata seadanya yang ada di kepala, saya ketik aja deh. Ohiya, minnasan, sebenernya saya ingin bilang ini dari dulu. Ehem, diantara readers sekalian, ada yang merasa kebingungan gak kalo ngebaca fic bikinan saya? Soalnya banyak teman saya yang bilang begini: "Lo tuh kalo ngomong gak jelas pengucapannya deh!" atau "Ngebaca fic lo bikin gue pusing!" gituh. Kalo ada yang merasa bingung, silahkan bilang ke saya aja biar saya bisa memperbaikinya di lain kesempatan. Maklum, saya kalo ngomong emang kadang-kadang suka kebalik-balik dan terdengar gak jelas kata-katanya, makanya sering kebawa pas lagi ngetik fic T_T. Arigato minnasan.. RnR, NO FLAME!**

* * *

><p>**EPILOG**<p>

"_Hey, bukankah itu Hibari-san dan Lal-san?" ujar Kyoko Sasagawa pada teman-temannya sambil menunjuk dua orang yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di luar kedai kopi yang tengah mereka kunjungi._

"_Mana?" tanya Haru Miura._

"_Itu, kau tidak melihatnya?" kata Kyoko_

_Haru memicingkan matanya, "Ah! Benar! Itu Hibari-san dan Lal-san!" kemudian wanita berambut pendek itu berseru._

_Bianchi buru-buru mengeluarkan kamera digital-nya._

"_Eh? Kamera itu untuk apa, Nona Bianchi?" tanya I-pin._

"_Untuk memberi tahu orang-orang di markas tentang hubungan mereka." Jawab Bianchi dengan pasti sambil memotret Hibari dan Lal yang sedang bersama._


End file.
